Christmas with You
by Colonel Karl L Schubaltz
Summary: **Rating for yaoi lemon** Karl x Thomas fic, btw. Just Christmas with the Schubaltz brothers =pppp


  
  
  


**Christmas with You**  
Written by _Colonel Karl L Schubaltz_

  
  
  
  
Author's note: _This is a Karl x Thomas yaoi fic._   
  
  
This was going to be a foolproof plan to get a kiss from Fiona, the zoidian of his dreams. Creeping toward the corner with something in his hand, the dark blonde Imperial lieutenant had a smile on his face. Standing back watching the fun was a handsome blonde man with the same color eyes as the lieutenant. He was wearing the garb of an Imperial colonel and his arms were folded across his chest. "This'll all end in horror." The colonel sighed, muttering to himself. The lieutenant rounded the corner and placed the object above Fiona's head, smiling. "Hey, Miss Fiona. Look above you." Fiona looked up to see a mistletoe, she smiled and giggled at the gesture. "That's cute, Thomas." "They say if you're caught under the mistletoe, you're supposed to give the person a big smooch." Thomas soon puckered up, causing Fiona to laugh even more. She walked off, leaving Thomas still puckering. Zeke tromped up and saw the lieutenant like that, he tilted his head to the side and went 'Er?' He obliged Thomas's lips with his metal ones, Thomas jerked away and opened his eyes. "ZEKE!!!" Zeke ate the mistletoe in Thomas's hand and walked off, laughing. The dark blonde lieutenant sighed and shuffled off, feeling a bit disappointed. The observing colonel frowned at the sight, then brotherly instincts told him to follow. So that is exactly what he did too. "Thomas..." "Colonel, sir." Thomas snapped to attention as his older brother approached. "Drop the formalities, Thomas. It's Christmas." "I thought you were at the Officer's Christmas party." "I was... but they all end the same anyway. So I left early this time. Have you had dinner yet?" Thomas's rumbling tummy answered for him, the colonel sighed and shook his head. "No, Karl. I hadn't." "I'll fix you up some Kartoffelsuppe with some Apfelpfannkuchen on the side."  
(http://www.acplace.com/World/german.htm) "Danke, Karl."   
Slurping the soup up slowly, Karl couldn't help but notice that Thomas was not eating much of his kartoffelsuppe even with his voracious and unmannerly apetite. Setting the spoon down, Karl tore a piece from his bread and dipped it in the thick broth. "What are you going to do for the remainder of Christmas?" "Dunno, honestly." Thomas brought himself back to reality, he took another spoonful of the creamy soup in. "I thought I was going to spend it with Miss Fiona." "That flopped." Karl then sighed and ate the piece of bread in his hand. "Try spending Christmas with family instead of trying to worm your way in with someone." "That's just it, Karl. I thought you were at the Officers' Christmas party!" Thomas protested loudly, almost throwing his spoon down. "You always spend Christmas with other officers." "But I'm here now, Thomas.... with you." "That's a first." Thomas snorted in anger. But then Thomas saw the look in Karl's green eyes, a look he's never seen before. Slowly, he took the spoon in his hand and continued to eat, feeling bad for hurting his brother's feelings. Karl finished up his meal and took the bowl in his hand. "Karl, I didn't mean to say that. You're a good brother." "Hey, it's okay. You were right the first time, I was never a good brother to begin with." "Don't say that!" Thomas stood up, protesting his brother's words. "You're my best friend and my brother!" "Then I should have been honest with you." Karl's voice was low and soft, he placed the bowl into the sink and turned the water on. "Honest? What do you mean, Karl?" Thomas asked, nearing his brother. "Tell me please." Before another word was spoken, the effeminate ash-blonde-haired colonel turned around to face his brother. His hand slid on Thomas's flushed cheeks, his thumb pressing softly against his rosy lips. Karl's other arm slid lightly and possessively around Thomas's slender waist, pulling him closer to his body. Thomas stared intently into Karl's green eyes, then turned away quickly, his cheeks blushing. "Karl... w-what are you doing?" Thomas asked, his hands gripping the soft fabric of Karl's bluish-grey uniform. "You wanted me to be honest, Thomas. The truth is, I want you. When I see you try and win Fiona's affections and fail miserably, deep down inside I want to hold you and cradle you in my arms... and to kiss and love you the same way you always wish to do with Fiona. I want your body close to mine, I want to taste your lips. But this is wrong for me to feel this way because we're brothers.. But I simply can't shut this off, no matter how hard I try. I love you, Tommy... more than brothers." Thomas looked into Karl's eyes, a blush dotted his cheeks and his lips opened a little to let out his held breath. The younger brother's hand slipped behind Karl's head, his fingers between soft and silky locks of golden wheat hair. Hesitantly leaning forward, Thomas's eyelids closed softly as his lips puckered up into a kiss. Karl's arms snaked around Thomas's lithe body, his head leaning forward to meet the kiss halfway. Their lips brushed and pressed together softly, hesitantly... Thomas moaned hungrily, he kissed Karl with fiery passion, enjoying every savory, erotic touch. Karl's tongue inserted into Thomas's mouth, touching Thomas's tongue. "Karl...." Thomas spoke breathlessly as they parted only to breathe. "Brother, don't... don't talk. I want this. I want you." Karl's lips caressed the soft, smooth skin on Thomas's neck, his fingers trailed down Thomas's body. "Brother.... w-wait...." The younger lieutenant pulled away from Karl's enrapturing embrace, a deep pink blush over the bridge of his nose. "I want this too. I do love you." "Then let me make you feel good." "This feels so wrong and yet... so right." Thomas wrapped his arms around his older brother again, throwing himself at the sweet mercy of the effeminate colonel. "Brother... I..." Karl sweetly silenced Thomas's breathless pleas for release with a kiss to the lips.   
"Wonder what Thomas is doing for Christmas. I feel so bad for leaving him like that with no one to celebrate with him." Fiona walked behind Moonbay as they neared the living quarters of the Schubaltz brothers. "Don't worry, Thomas is probably spending Christmas at the pub with his brother." Moonbay smiled at the Zoidian and carefully picked the lock of the room. They crept in to see that the kitchen was dim, the only light in the quarters was the fireplace in the other room. Sneaking to a good spot to see, Moonbay and Fiona saw to their surprise, something happening in the living room in front of the fire. Thomas sat up, naked, his face blushing from the heat of the moment. His face and arms were covered in a fine layer of sweat, his handsome face contorted to the unmistakeable look of pleasure untold. He began to bob up and down again, Thomas let out some deep, rapid breathes followed by a couple of moans. On the floor, holding him by the waist and rocking Thomas up and down on his erection, was Karl. Soon the girls saw who Thomas was making love to, their eyes went wide with shock and soon they moved in closer to watch the fun. Karl kissed Thomas's muscular chest, Thomas's fingers slid through Karl's golden hair. His lips encompassed around Thomas's salmon-colored nipple, licking it and teasing it. Moaning, Thomas wrapped his legs around his brother again, allowing him to work down to his erection. Karl's mouth took in the erect penis and he began to suck and lick it. The lieutenant tipped his back all the way, his head touching the couch cushions. Moonbay and Fiona watched with intrigue as Karl proceeded to screw Thomas on the floor.   
  
Lying on the couch, staring into the fire with tired green eyes, Thomas wrapped himself in a thick, flannel blanket. In the windows it began to snow, the clock struck midnight. The door opened and Karl stepped in, wearing a white button-up shirt and a black undershirt, along with faded blue jean pants. He was carrying two large presents in his arms, Thomas shifted his eyes to look upward at his brother. "Merry Christmas, Thomas." Karl smiled, sitting down by the couch. The younger brother embraced his brother tightly, his cheek resting against his shoulder. "What'd you bring me?" "Oh, nothing special." Karl handed Thomas one of the presents and smiled. Thomas took the bow off and put it on Karl's head, the bishounen colonel let out a soft laughter. The package was ripped open and to Thomas surprise, he saw a plain white box inside. Opening the package, he saw some shirts inside. Looking at the designs on the shirts, Thomas's smile got a whole lot brighter. "Bubbles!" He stared intently at the Powerpuff Girl that graced the front of the shirts. "And for package number two..." Thomas planted the other bow on Karl's head and tore open the package. Inside was the complete collection of the Grateful Dead's greatest hits. He hugged Karl tightly, kissing his cheek and his lips. "I feel bad for not getting you anything, brother." "Oh Thomas... don't worry about it." Karl snaked his arms around Thomas's waist. "Just making you happy, that's all I ever want." They didn't say another word, Karl and Thomas kissed deeply. Soon the golden-haired colonel scooped Thomas up into his arms and carried him to the bedroom. But as soon as the brothers were not in sight, Moonbay and Fiona snuck out of their hiding spots and rushed for the door, excited from the show.   
  
  


**--END--**


End file.
